


Don't worry

by Astral_Romances



Series: Fem! Kiseki no Sedai [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Genderswap, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Romances/pseuds/Astral_Romances
Summary: Midorima is pregnant with their first child by donor. Murasakibara is struggling with the fact that she is not their child's biological parent. She has some doubts.; she's scared that her future child will not come to love her, it's up to her fiancée to convince her otherwise.-Genderbent Muramido-Future fic-Contains mentions of past child neglect, teen pregnancy and drug abuse, if any of these topics upset you, you can choose not to read the story or just skip over the part written in italics.





	Don't worry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP I had laying around for quite some time now; finally got to finish it.
> 
> This story contains a flashback in which Himuro is pregnant as a teenager, just assume for the sake of this story that her child is just as pretty and petty as she is lol

Having your first child is always a challenge. But now imagine that you're young, just barely 25, you're living in a foreign country half a globe away from your family and both you and your fiancée are professional athletes. On top of that; you are unable to bear children yourself due medication you've had to take in the past _and_ you are of the same sex as your partner. In order to have a child that resembles you both, your brother has acted as your donor, with your girlfriend being the one to carry the baby, while you can do… nothing but wait until you become a parent. Or aunt, if you were to look at the bloodline.

That’s what Atsushi is dealing with now.

She loves her fiancée and she is forever grateful to her brother for giving them this huge possibility. She’s also sure that she'll love and cherish her unborn child, a daughter, immensely. Yet there are these doubts that she can’t seem to shake off. Whenever she looks at Shinoko, who’s starting to show more and more, Atsushi can’t help but feel jealousy.

She cursed herself for being so narrow minded in the past, putting her appearance over her future possibility of having biological children. Those few extra inches she would have gained if she hadn’t taken those cursed hormone injections suddenly didn’t matter anymore; she was already beyond tall anyway and people don’t see the difference anymore, because once you reach over a certain height, you are just a giant no matter what the inches or centimeters say. She was jealous of Shinoko’s ability to carry a child; something that she would never be able to experience.

Their initial plan had been to have Atsushi carry their first child, and a couple years later have Shinoko carry the second one, but this idea was crushed to bits when they ran tests and found out that Atsushi was unable to conceive. She had been _crushed;_ she hadn’t left their bed for three entire days, just crying to herself; not even bothering to show up to practice. Shinoko had been sad about it too, she always got sad when Atsushi felt bad and she had tried to comfort her girlfriend as well as she possibly could, despite her still awkward behavior. She hadn’t really changed much, despite being an adult now, their house was still filler with those endless lucky items, everything was always spotlessly clean and Shinoko was still very strict and uptight when it came to showing emotion. But that didn’t matter to Atsushi; after all she had fallen in love with her way back. She appreciated her fiancée’s careful attempts to cheer her up, even if they didn’t really seem to work at first.

After about half a month, Atsushi started to feel better again. The sadness was still present, but it wasn’t playing the main role in her life anymore. And then one night on a date, Shinoko had proposed. Atsushi had been surprised beyond belief; who would have ever thought that _Midorima Shinoko,_ one of the biggest tsunderes ever, would have the courage to propose to her girlfriend; in a public place no less. Hell, no one had even really believed that they would last, everyone just assumed they would break-up within months, they assumed Shinoko didn’t really love Atsushi because she never showed any form of affection. They were wrong though. Shinoko _did_ show affection when it was just the two of them, she _did_ love her and so they lasted, despite all their quarrels and fights. They made it to the point where Shinoko, of whom everyone thought she didn’t truly love Atsushi, proposed. She had said yes, of course.

She was finally _genuinely_ happy again for the first time in months. Before making any arrangements for a wedding; they made arrangements to finally have the child they both wanted so dearly. Atsushi’s youngest brother had offered to be their donor, that way their baby would resemble both of them, because his younger sister was like his carbon copy; in hair-color, height (although Atsushi was actually quite a bit taller), personality and basketball talent. They weren’t twins, he was nearly 5 years older than she was, but they were something like intergalactic twins, Atsushi supposed. She felt blessed to have a brother like that, being the youngest of five and the only girl was a real challenge and it was nice to have at least _one_ brother that was always on her side, no matter what.

Shinoko and Atsushi had debated over the offer for a while, until simultaneously agreeing to just go for it. The insemination took place a few months and _a lot_ of paperwork later. It was kind of weird and slightly uncomfortable, in Atsushi’s eyes, because her future wife was subjected to her brother’s seed. (Not sexually, of course, but it was still weird.) Shinoko felt the same way about it, she knew for a fact.

Shinoko was 7 months into her pregnancy now. It would only be a matter of time until she would go into labor and they couldn’t wait, the baby-room was already fully finished and the entire house had been made “baby-proof” as Shinoko fondly called it. A long list with baby names had already been made, first they made one each and then they looked which names they had in common (if any) to put on a second, mutual list. They had rounded it down to a top five and Shinoko had decided that it should be Atsushi to name their baby, so she would have to pick. She decided that she didn’t want to make a decision before seeing the baby’s face, so once their daughter would be born the final name would be picked. It was exciting and scary at the same time.

Shinoko was, of course, on maternal leave from the team, but Atsushi still had to attend practice every day; the cons of being a pro. She hated to leave the door without Shinoko, but basketball was no longer her hobby; it was her job. And having a job means you have to go even if you don’t feel like it at all, or if your girlfriend is pregnant. The away games were always the hardest; having to fly to the other side of the country for a game meant that you would be sleeping in separate cities, far away from one another, meaning that if the baby would announce itself early there would be a chance of coming too late to be at the actual birth. It seemed unfair; she was going to be a parent too, wasn’t she? The parents-to-be should be together in case something happened, right? Atsushi supposed that sadly, America didn’t work like that.

Right now, they were both seated on their sofa, leaning against the armrests with their legs tangled together; the sofa was far too small for two people of their size, but they made it work. Some show was playing on their TV, but neither was really paying attention. Shinoko was quietly reading a book as usual, completely deaf to the outside world as she indulged herself into the story and Atsushi was lost in thought, toying with the modest silver engagement ring on her finger. She rarely had moments like this; she wasn’t really the type to think about stuff a lot. She always preferred to let it just fall onto her and move along with the flow, with as little effort as she possibly could. She didn’t really care about much; she had always been rather lazy despite being a formidable athlete and just accepted whatever came her way. But lately, she had found herself over-thinking and doubting a lot more, which was understandable considering the situation, but not nice in the least. The endless thoughts robbed her of her sleep and deprived her of energy and happiness.

‘Atsushi, is something wrong? You're acting a little strange, in fact.’ Shinoko asked without looking up from the pages of her book. As always, nothing Atsushi did went by unnoticed to those emerald green eyes, even while reading her book, Shinoko would notice the smallest changes in her fiancée’s behavior. But then again, Shinoko was amazing at reading people. She had been the first to notice Akashi’s split personality all those years ago and she had always seen right through Kise’s act of the cute and helpless princess. Denying that there was anything wrong would be useless, the green-haired woman would just continue to ask until she’d finally spill.

‘Mido-chin… what if she won’t like me?’ Atsushi asked. She didn’t stop staring at the ring around her finger; she just threw the words into the open, hoping that they would reach their destination.

‘Who?’ Shinoko replied, slightly confused. She turned the page in her book and continued reading.

‘The baby. What if she won’t like me? Or if she’s scared of me?’

‘What? Atsushi, don’t say that. Of course she'll love you; you're her mother so how could she not?’ Shinoko replied, her voice had worry written all over it. She shut her book and shifted her full attention to the taller woman next to her, placing her taped left hand on her fiancée’s knee, causing Atsushi to stop looking at her ring and at her fiancée instead.

‘I know; I know that, Mido-chin. But it’s just… biologically speaking _you_ are her mother and she is your daughter. As for me… she’s biologically my _niece_. The difference between the loves you have for your mother and for your aunt will always be incredibly big and that scares me to no end. I know I shouldn’t feel this way, but I'm so scared that she won’t like me.’ Atsushi sighed, instinctively playing her hand on top of Shinoko's.

‘What you are to her or what I am to her biologically won’t matter. I know that _you_ will love her and you’ll take care of her. That’s what will make her love you. It doesn’t matter whether you’re her mother, aunt or even a complete stranger, in fact. You’ll be one of the first persons she will ever see and be held by. You'll be the one naming her, you'll be the one teaching her how to cook, you'll introduce her to all kinds of new things I can’t do. She'll love you, Atsushi. And I'm sure that she won’t see you as anything but her mother.’ Shinoko said. The words she said were beautiful and wise, but the green-haired woman was still not the best in delivering them without stammering or blushing furiously.

‘Even if what you’re saying is true; she would probably be scared of my height though. Small children and babies have always been scared of me.’

‘That really doesn’t matter, I am very tall as well and a newborn child won’t know any better and will be used to it. She won’t even notice that we’re different until she’s older. Until then she will just think that all grown-ups are that tall. She’ll probably believe all people have rainbow hair too, for a few years. You really don’t need to be scared. I bet that you’ll be her favorite parent anyway.’

‘Why would you think that?’

‘Because I’m obviously going to be the strict and responsible parent. You are going to be that idiot that goofs around with her all day and goes along with everything she wants, in fact. So of course you’ll be her favorite. It’s only while nearing adulthood that a child will realize that their strict parent was actually trying their best to raise them in a proper, safe way instead of just always being angry with them; up until that time they’ll probably dislike the way that the strict parent raises them.’ Shinoko explained. ‘Besides, have you _ever_ seen me being good with small children? You’re far better at that than I am.’

‘You were always good with your sister when she was still small. Not that she is very big now.’ Atsushi pointed out. ‘Also, don’t call me an idiot, I’ll crush even you.’

‘No you won’t crush me, or else you would have already done that a long time ago. I suppose that you’re right though, but that was only because she’s my sister. I’m thirteen years older than her, so I had quite the role in her upbringing, but as for other kids, they never like me. Takao’s little sister has been afraid of me until I left high school, remember? And Himuro’s girl loves you, but whenever she sees me she starts crying.’

‘That’s because Mido-chin can be quite scary sometimes. Children don’t like that. Muro-chin’s kid is just like her, Muro-chin doesn’t like you very much either…’

‘I am well aware of that, at least she seems to be _trying_ to let go of her grudge against me a little nowadays. Children usually get along with you because you are able to view the world from their eyes more than I can. You’re far more free-spirited than me, therefore children trust you faster than they trust me. There is nothing you have to worry about, in fact. All that you and I can do is our best. Maybe we’ll fail at being good parents, but maybe we’ll be great at it. It’s always a gamble for everyone.’ Shinoko said. ‘Besides, we’re fully prepared adults. We’re not like Himuro who unexpectedly got pregnant in high school, but she made it, didn’t she? So what makes you think that you won’t? On top of that, she had a very wild, irresponsible life and you are very laid-back.’

Atsushi thought about that for a moment; her best friend had indeed gotten pregnant when she was only eighteen years old. She still remembered the day the raven-haired woman had told her about it clear as if it had only just happened yesterday.

\---

_Atsushi was lazing around in her dorm room while eating some snacks and reading a manga. It was late fall and nearly winter and she could see the colors of the trees outside her window slowly change color and then transform into naked, wooden structures. It was raining faintly, with the occasional snowflake mixed in. The drops made little ticking sounds as they hit her window, which was mostly closed. A few drops made it inside, falling on the wood of her desk. She paid no mind to them, it would dry and she’d close the window before things got really ugly anyway. School had ended and practice was called off for the night because a huge storm was expected, that meant she had nothing to do in the afternoon; something she quite enjoyed. Earlier she’s talked on the phone with Akashi for a little while and she’s sent a few texts to her friends. All in all, this was just an ordinary and relaxing afternoon._

_There was a loud banging sound on her door. Someone was knocking very loudly, nearly desperately. Annoyed, but also feeling a little curious as to who it could possibly be. Atsushi got up from her bed and dragged her feet as she lazily walked towards the door._

_‘Atsushi, please open up!’ A voice on the other sound of the door cried. She knew that voice; it belonged to Himuro. It wasn’t quite like the raven-haired to get this worked up over something and Atsushi decided to move_ just _a little quicker for her friend’s sake._

_As she opened the door, she had no time to look her friend in the eye, because she had already stormed into the room and slammed the door shut behind her. With a hiccup and a heavy sigh the shorter woman let herself fall down on Atsushi’s bed, where she took one of the pillows and pulled it up against her stomach, very tightly as if she wanted to suffocate something._

_Before Atsushi could ask her anything, the raven-haired started sobbing loudly. She didn’t really know how to react to this, do she sat down on the carpet beside the bed and rubbed her friend’s back to comfort her._

_‘Oh, Atsushi, I have been so,_ so _stupid.’_

_‘What’d you mean, Muro-chin?’_

_‘I… had a one-night stand with this guy a while ago and since then I--’ The raven-haired began only to be interrupted by another loud crying sound. Her eyes were puffy and blood-shot and her voice was shaky._

_Atsushi knew about that already; ever since she’d rejected Himuro’s confession, the raven-haired girl had dived right into all kinds of rebound relationships trying to just move on. Atsushi expected that this might end up happening, the way Himuro dealt with her heart-break wasn’t healthy and of course she’d end up broken one day. She supposed she felt kind of guilty too, because if she had just lied and said that her feelings were mutual, this wouldn’t have had to happen. No; she shouldn’t have lied, that never. She did the right thing by being honest, this way she had been able to keep their friendship, which was so important to them both. Besides, she was happy where she was with Midorima, they’d been going out for nearly a year now and things were going pretty smooth, aside from the fact that they bickered_ a lot _. However this had resulted in Himuro resenting the green-haired girl and she tried to compete against her whenever she could, but Midorima wasn’t really the type to engage in such, as she called them, ‘foolish’ things, so their off-court rivalry was completely one-sided._

_‘God, Atsushi. I never thought that this would happen to me, but I haven’t had my period since then and yesterday I ran a test and it came back positive, but I didn’t believe that it could be true, so I went to the doctor to just prove that test wrong, but--’_

_‘Oh, fuck. Muro-chin…’ Atsushi cursed under her breath. She didn’t need to hear the end of that sentence to know what would follow. She felt nauseous and her room felt suddenly suffocating, despite the temperature being pretty low._

_‘I just don’t know what to do… I’m already too late for an early abortion, the doctor I went to said that my only option now would be too… give the child a lethal injection deliver it still-born! I’m not going to terminate it at this point, not while it already has hands and feet… I can’t do that. I already know that it’ll be a girl, too… I’m over twenty weeks in and I didn’t notice until now because I took anti-conception injections every three months, but they didn’t fucking work! I haven’t had any morning sickness, I don’t crave weird food, I don’t have any swellings on m stomach, my boobs didn’t grow and they didn’t start hurting, I didn’t feel overly emotional, how was I supposed to know!?’ Himuro said. Her eyes were wide open and she clutched the pillow closer to her stomach, but it didn’t looks like she was trying to suffocate anything anymore, it now looked as if she was protecting it. ‘I’ve only known about her for less than an hour, Atsushi… but I’ve already become so attached.’_

_The watery smile Himuro gave her broke her heart into thousands of pieces. It hurt to see her best friend so hopeless, but she didn’t know what to do and her tongue seemed to be numb, it didn’t function as she wanted it too. The rain suddenly started to come down harder in a cloudburst. The sound the drops made was almost deafening, Atsushi quickly moved towards her window and secured it locked._

_‘I’m sorry’ was all she ended up saying that day._

_Himuro spend that night in her room and Atsushi didn’t mind letting the smaller woman curl up against her, she knew Himuro needed it right now. The raven-haired girl had fallen asleep a long time ago, drained of all her stamina because of her crying and fears, but Atsushi was still wide awake._

_She couldn’t stop thinking about it. Her best friend, who was so young, beautiful and fragile had fallen pregnant to a guy she had only met once in a drunken encounter. She had no way to track him down, because she didn’t even know his name. She didn’t have any parents to talk too; they never really cared for her in the first place. Her mother had been an illegal prostitute in LA, she had no permit to stay in America and had no money, so she went into the underground world of prostitution; Himuro’s dad had been one of her many costumers. She never met him and her mother had always been drinking and doing drugs. She barely paid attention to her only daughter, because she couldn’t provide it, which had shaped Himuro into the street-fighting and all-seducing brat she was. She had even been nicknamed Mrs. Steal-your-man-and-your-woman-too on the streets; Atsushi knew her friend was strong, yet also so incredibly weak and helpless. Her mother and she lost all contact when Himuro returned to Japan on the scholarship she had been offered by Yosen._

_Himuro had attachment problems because of what happened with her parents, she’d get attached too quickly; Atsushi knew this because it had only taken Himuro one day to become overly attached to her, fall hopelessly in love with her and then get broken when that love didn’t turn out to be mutual, causing her to do the stupid things she did and falling pregnant._

_The only ‘family’ that Himuro had consisted of Kagami and Alexandra, but Kagami was just a teenager and she lived in Tokyo and Alexandra lived in America._

_She wasn’t in any financial state to support a child and the school sure as hell wouldn’t allow her to stay in the dorms with a baby. She could never afford a place to stay. She was just a teenager, completely inexperienced when it came to children. She had missed any form of parental guidance in her youth, so how would she be able to give it to her unborn baby? All on her own, because the father was out of the picture. She would surely get bullied and stared at when others found out and her stomach would start to show itself; she wouldn’t be able to play basketball anymore soon. Where would she go and what would she do? It was all too complicated and Atsushi just didn’t know if her friend would make it._

_But she did._

_\---_

_Around four months later in early spring when the snow in Akita had just started to melt and made place for the very first flowers to bloom, Himuro Haruka was born. What a fitting name, Atsushi had thought as she looked down at the baby with rosy cheeks she held in her arms. God, she was so_ small _, especially in contrast to her. The other people in the room were Kagami and Alexandra, who had come over from America to assist her adoptive daughter the last few months of her pregnancy._

 _The raven-haired girl was sitting in the hospital bed dressed in an ugly white gown with her back resting against a mountain of pillows and she was_ glowing _as she talked to Kagami, who grinned at her. She sure as hell didn’t look like a woman who’d just given birth; in fact, Himuro was more beautiful now than ever before, even with her hair undone and her tired eyes. She had managed to graduate high school just in time and it had been arranged that she would move back to the states to live with Alexandra, who had a few spare rooms in her house and who secretly supposed that Himuro would make it into the WNBA fast enough, so she would end up in America anyway._

_‘Isn’t she just the most beautiful thing on this planet?’ Himuro sighed dreamily as Atsushi returned the baby to her._

_Alexandra cooed at Haruka in agreement, Atsushi just kind-of nodded and Kagami looked at her and shrugged._

_‘You two will understand once you become parents yourself.’ Himuro chuckled at the lack of response she got from her sister and best friend._

_‘Tatsumi, we’re lesbians.’ Kagami said, gesturing to herself and Atsushi._

_‘Lesbians can have children in some of the states of America, Taiga.’ Alexandra grinned. ‘I can’t wait to have more grandchildren.’_

_‘Murasakibara, your kids are going to be mad annoying, wearing glasses, eating all of your food and always knowing better than you.’ Kagami smirked._

_‘Well, at least my kids won’t have four eyebrows and they won’t randomly disappear.’ She spat back._

_Himuro laughed loudly at the commotion, causing the baby to wake up and start crying._

_‘Alex, what do I do now?’ She yelled in shock, unsure as how to handle her crying daughter._

_‘Tatsumi, I never had a baby you know? I think you should just go with your instincts on this one. Babies cry, that’s what they do.’ Alexandra said, nervously looking at the crying bundle in Himuro’s arms._

_It was quite clumsy, the way Himuro handled her baby the first few weeks, but she soon became a polished mother, she settled down and stopped the fighting, the meaningless hook-ups, the drinking. When Haruka was three months old, Himuro and Alexandra moved back to America. Atsushi and Kagami travelled there over the summer break, they actually managed to become some kind of friends too. They helped take care of the baby and took her for walks, they went shopping with Himuro and attended the raven-haired woman’s team practice with her professional team and that’s when Atsushi knew that America was where she would go as well after she finished her last year at Yosen high. She would play at the highest level and become a legend._

\---

Atsushi had first believed that Himuro had just been stupid to sleep with a boy without using any form of birth-control and maybe she was, but she had always been one to get into meaningless relationships without much care for anything. She knew the risks; she just didn’t pay them any mind. But now she didn’t think that way anymore. Haruka had been just what Himuro needed at that time and seeing how happy her best friend looked with her now six years old made her feel glad that it happened this way.

‘I guess you’re right, Mido-chin.’ Atsushi replied after the memories showed themselves to her. ‘We will probably make it just fine.’

‘Exactly. We have more than enough money to support a child, we have enough space in the house, we both know how to parent a small child; so what’s stopping us? You just really need to let go of these doubts, in fact.’ Shinoko said. ‘There are enough same-sex couples who raise a child together and in a lot of cases, these children are doing well and they love both of their parents equally. It won’t be any different with us, as long as she doesn’t end up getting your personality, of course.’

‘What’s wrong with my personality? You are far more troublesome, Mido-chin.’

‘I do not quite agree with your statement there, Atsushi.’

‘Mido-chin, you’re so mean.’ Atsushi sighed.

‘Here, give me your hand, the baby just kicked.’ Shinoko said as she grabbed the taller woman’s arm and placed the giant hand on her stomach. ‘Do you feel it?’

‘Yeah, I do…’ Atsushi said. She felt a lump in her throat at the soft thumping made by her unborn child’s feet. It was weird because it felt so real, it made it look like the baby was actually already there. Feeling those little kicks and movements under her hands always made her flood with all kinds of emotions. ‘I can’t wait until we can finally hold her.’ She said with a love-filled smile.

‘Me neither. These last few weeks just can’t go fast enough, in fact.’ The green-haired woman replied with a content sigh as she rubbed the bump on her belly. ‘It seems like the little one went to sleep for now.’ She said as she stopped feeling the baby kick.

‘She’s definitely going to be as relaxed as me.’ Murasakibara said.

‘Lazy, you mean to say, right? Oh god, how am I supposed to take care of _two_ children?’ The green-haired woman sighed as she lay down on her back.

‘I’m not lazy, Mido-chin. I just do not want to partake in things I don’t care about. It’s selective participation.’ Atsushi pouted.

‘Fine, have it your way. As long as you make me dinner every night, you won’t hear me complaining about it ever again.’

‘It’s not like you could cook it yourself, you know? Without me you would starve, Mido-chin.’

‘I am indeed very lucky to have you, in fact.’ The bespectacled woman said as she adjusted her glasses and rolled her eyes. The gesture was so very Shinoko that it hurt; it was still the same as the way her twelve years old version always used to do it.

Atsushi chuckled; it was actually more of a sigh mixed in with a little smile, but the feeling showed. She laid down her head on her fiancée’s stomach and listened to the sounds the baby made. She couldn’t really hear a heartbeat in there, but there was a quiet rumble every now and then as the baby moved. She found it relaxing to listen to it; her earlier insecurities were now just background information.

‘Could you get me some hot chocolate? I‘m craving it like crazy right now.’ Shinoko said out of nowhere.

Atsushi chuckled; Shinoko had never really liked sweet things but she had suddenly done so ever since the pregnancy started, stealing bits of Atsushi’s snacks whenever she got the chance. ‘Sure thing my lady; would you like a massage with that?’ She replied sarcastically as she softly shoved her fiancée.

‘Oh, if you please.’ Shinoko said.

As Atsushi walked to the kitchen she smiled to herself. She knew that they would be fine eventually; they would have that happy family they dreamed of. It wouldn’t always be easy and there would be many hardships and obstacles; she knew from experience that teenage years could sometimes be filled with hardships and identity quests. Her child wouldn’t be immune to that, no matter how much she might try to prevent it. But everything would work out somehow, the Generation of Miracles had all been so lost during their early teens, but they all managed to get through their issues, no matter how severe they might have been. As long as she had her friends, her family and her Shinoko by her side; she would remain invincible and become the best parent that she could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope this was somewhat enjoyable despite it being such a random and quite strange fic idea for this pairing. I just... love girls, okay? Leave me alone.


End file.
